


Earth 53 - Prequel -  Team Supergirl (Team Ultra)

by OnyxKitten93



Series: The Heart is Dark (But The World is Darker) - Earth 53 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: Team Supergirl (Ultra) Introduction - Earth 53Winn, Kara, Lena and Mon-El all cross paths in a world all their own, setting up a legacy of which the world has never seen.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Lena Luthor & Mon-El, Lena Luthor & Winn Schott Jr.
Series: The Heart is Dark (But The World is Darker) - Earth 53 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131716
Kudos: 1





	Earth 53 - Prequel -  Team Supergirl (Team Ultra)

**Author's Note:**

> A Prequel to The World Is Darker, an Earth 53 idea that I had when it was still the "New 52". Now nothing and everything is canon after Dark Nights: Death Metal and I thought why not. Before you read, for any Arrowverse fans, I want to say a few things. 
> 
> 1\. This is going to be very dark and quite violent, as this is a world with hope, but one that shines not nearly as bright as in other worlds. 
> 
> 2\. I will have a prequel, main story and sequel for all teams: Team Supergirl, Team Arrow and Team Flash, although the tram lineups will change as the story continues. 
> 
> 3\. This does connect to my "World is Darker" preview but I lost the first 2 chapters in an A03 draft and decided to start from scratch, creating my own alternate universe with 2 years worth of worldbuilding.
> 
> 4\. In reference to ships:
> 
> A) I am a multishipper and I don't believe in ship wars, and I am especially not going to slander any characters for ships, however, this is an AU where some of the nicest characters become evil and visa versa.  
> B) The ships for Team Supergirl will grow to include most of the major ships from cannon and fannon at different points, but I REFUSE to have anyone bash any readers/fans/actors in the comments. If you hate my writing that's fine, but let the fans enjoy their ships if they want.  
> C) Ship and let ship.
> 
> Lastly, if you do enjoy it, please kudos or comment. I would love to hear what you think. I really put some effort into this one.

The destruction of her ‘home’ was no different than the destruction of her home planet, stained with blood to satisfy a mad leader, leading it only to its destruction. As she claws and punches through the reinforced lead doors, her own blood and other CADMUS agents’ coating the jagged edges and dripping from her fingers but the sound of a bird’s cheerful chirp keeps her going and soon she is stumbling through the crude opening, but still not strong enough to take flight after yesterday's experiments with Kryptonite. 

Vaguely in the distance she hears other CADMUS agents notify each other of a small incoming vessel, similar to the one she herself had arrived in and knows she couldn’t allow another being to share her fate. Bracing herself to jump, she takes a leap of faith and barrels through the lead covered door that had held her for so long and prepares to fight. 

Meanwhile, 

“I told you, just leave me alone Will! I don’t care what you say, you took my research and nearly my scholarship, my only ticket out of here until I age out of the system. You were my friend, we used to do everything together. What happened?” Winn asks sincerely but anger is simmering just below the surface, every second of Will’s smug smirk and casual posture tipping him closer to the edge. 

“I realized I could get out of this hellhole faster without you dragging me down. Son of Toyman.” He sneers with a cruel smile on his lips. “No one is going to believe the son of a murdering psychopath anyway, when I use both of our research to get the Well’s scholarship and get out of here. No one will believe you, and no one is going to care what happens to you next.” Will continues but a darkness seems to wash over his features and Winn finally notices what’s in the room with him, causing a feeling of revulsion and horror to reach every cell in his body.

A teddy bear smoke bomb. 

“Will-”

“Sorry Winslow,” He starts taunting with a mocking tone and shuts the door, letting out a joyful laugh and continuing to taunt Winn through the door. 

“See Winn, toys are fun!” The laughter turns to a cackle as he hears a heavy “thunk” hitting the floor but still waits a few more minutes, knowing their foster parents were gone for the evening. Deciding to get himself a drink to celebrate, he’s pleased at the unmoving figure he can see through the crack under the door.

After another few minutes of enjoying his victory, he opens the door to enjoy the sight as well when he realizes the lump near the door is just a bundled blanket and pillow, while Winn had somehow broken through his specialty locks, supposed to conform to any shape to avoid warping or taring. Suddenly, a robotic sounding Winn is heard all around the room, making it impossible to even know what direction he would be coming from. 

“You were my friend. I loved you like a brother. But you’re right, there is something wrong with both of us, I do have the blood of a murderer running through my veins and you yourself would now be one if you hadn’t tried to use my own tech against me. Now, I’m gonna make sure neither of us hurts anyone else again. You’re right. I am the son of a murderer, and no matter what happens, you will blame me or just kill me when my guard is down. I’m not going to live in fear that you OR I are going to leave our mark on this world in blood.”

“What-Winn!! No, stop!” 

But it’s already too late. The locks relatch, now set as they are supposed to and Winn leaps from the top bunk, aiming for then grabbing his throat and slamming him down into the cold hardwood over and over. After a moment to get over the shock, Will starts hitting back even harder, now using teeth and nails to ensure his own survival but it’s too late. Just as he rolls Winn to pin him in place to finish the job, the bomb still emerges with Winn’s cold glare still firmly affixed to his now panic filled gaze. 

“We’ll never hurt anyone again.” 

Before pressing the detonator and closing his eyes, he somehow hears a girl's soft sob, snapping his eyes back open and watching a girl his age hide in fear from men armed to the teeth in tactical gear. Making a split second decision, he shoves Will off at the last second so the bomb’s blast is contained within Will’s ribcage before taking cover beneath the fallen blankets and hoping for the best. After the debris clears, he’s sure to force his former friend’s head in between the bars af the bunk bed and twists with a satisfying snap, admitting to himself that maybe Will had been right, but it didn’t matter now. He could be better than him. Better than his father, mother and all those who had hurt him before. But first, he needed to save the girl.

Setting up the lab to blow in half an hour, he makes his way out of the house, only to discover a warzone. 

In the distance, he sees the terrified looking girl in a ratty and blood stained hospital gown, appearing to be around his age, fearfully hiding behind debris and cars as she makes her way, trying to stealthily pass the perimeter, but Winn can see two pairs of agents in different tactical gear coming behind and to the left of her and acts without thinking. 

Pretending to hide fearfully, as well to get closer without either pair of mysterious unidentified soldiers, Winn quickly makes it to her side and carefully holds out his hand, promising to get her out and keep her safe. The honesty in his expression and the steady beat of his heart convince her to listen to her instincts and trust the boy, who had already risked his life to help her. Returning the gesture, she takes his hand and they make their way together, almost out of danger when she’s suddenly hit by what appears to be a bullet, made of some sort of green, radioactive looking material and she screams in pain. 

Despite the gunfire, he can’t help but rush forward to catch her, noticing all the scars and marks they shared before a sudden hot pain in his shoulder followed by the sight of his house exploding before he’s suddenly hit from behind, doubling over and shielding her body even as he loses all senses before falling unconscious himself. 

Meanwhile,

A pod's trajectory is altered by an missle shot straight at it and passes through a clear sky as Lena makes her way home from school, immediately slamming the brakes to watch it’s direction, wanting to ensure no one was hurt from or possibly in the projectile. Doing some quick mental math she is able to determine that the large projectile would land on the edge of her property, hidden by thick brush and she is still not sure if she should be concerned or relieved, but still pushes on. Coming close to what seems to be a pod, she wipes off the surprisingly cool clear material and stares down at an admittedly very attractive boy around her age, seemingly frozen in time, like Snow White inside the glass coffin. 

Although unable to read the instructions, her knowledge of technology, both alien and human through her ‘mother’s’ research, allows her to safely take him out of his cryogenic state, but unsure of what to do next, with the people hunting him no doubt very close behind. However, almost as if they were now avoiding the area, the team pulls back and goes to search further and further away as time goes on, Lena now tapping into their comm links to find out a female presenting alien had just killed 75% of their men and they were to pull back and try to take her back from the DEO, they would collect the other’s body later. 

Just as the words are uttered, as if he could hear them himself, the brunette quickly sits up and Lena steps only a foot closer with both hands up, trying to be as unthreatening as possible, despite him being nearly a head taller and surprisingly muscular for their age, marked with what appeared to be battle scars on his face and bare chest, including one beside his eye, giving her brief Anakin Skywalker flashback but she pushes on. 

Despite the strange situation, Mon-El can’t help but laugh at the girl’s earnest expression, seeing only a hint of fear despite knowing at the very least that he was not from her world. The girl seems to relax at his unintentional giggle, lowering her hands to nervously play with a large braid in her waist length snow white hair. 

“I’m not going to hurt you either. Thank you for saving me. I-” But before he can continue, he is hit with a bright red light and seems unaffected and legitimately confused at first, until they shoot the both of them with a tranquilizer dart, taking Mon-El to a secure facility and having Lena put back in her room after some tests and psychoactive drugs, attempting to ensure that she thought it was all a dream. 

However, due to Kara’s actions, the remaining agents lose Mon-El once again and with no other alternative, he attempts to find the girl with the white hair and entrancing green eyes, simply learning what he could about earth and using his skills from the underground to navigate through the city's own illegal activities and occasional identity theft, even pickpocketing when necessary. 

Luckily for him, just a few days later, Mon-El spots a flash of white hair and easily sneaks into what he has come to learn as a coffee shop, this one being called “Jitters” by the sign above and on the cups of all the drinks. Easily slipping in the both across from her, she starts to respond automatically that the seat was taken, until she looks up to see the face that had been haunting her dreams and nightmares and it stops her sentence short, instead, getting up and sitting beside him to look at his now fully healed wound on his shoulder, looking even healthier than when he had woken up after the pod, even with the scar from his eyebrow to his cheek bone. Unbuttoning his shirt to be sure, she easily pulls the loose collar to the side, seemingly oblivious to the alien’s blush but he seems just as healthy and the scars on his chest even fainter in comparison to his flushed chest. 

“Are you alright? What did they-” Lena asks fearfully, not only knowing what CADMUS was capable of, but also of the nightmares her adoptive mother could inflict.

“I got away, are you alright? You got hit too.”

Not wanting to get into detail, she tells him that she is fine and begins to ask about the pod but Mon-El stops her. 

“I don’t know how it works more than I do one of those view screens-” He says pointing to the TV and Lena nods, although slightly deflated but he quickly wraps his arm around her to comfort her before she shoves him hard but it proves ineffectual and he looks at her confused. 

“Don’t ever touch me without my permission.” Lena practically growls and Mon-El nods quickly, apologizing and untangling himself but doesn’t move back, asking her quietly.

“Can I have your permission?” He asks excitedly, although still hesitant, but oblivious to her disbelief and just nods absentmindedly, allowing herself to relax slightly to after a few moments of her new ‘friend’s’ companionable silence. 

And so it began, bi-weekly meetings at Jitters or in secluded spots of public areas, both enjoying the other’s knowledge of their homes, practices and cultures while finding themselves enjoying the others lack of knowledge in other subjects for either. But, Lena could admit, it was nice to speak to a man willing to utter “I don’t know” and who could enjoy her scientific rants without having someone with half of her understanding try to explain it to her, while Mon-El is moved by her curiosity and surprising enjoyment of his company, without knowing anything of his history or royal lineage. 

Meanwhile, 

A few weeks later, Winn has been forced into a new foster home but still has credit for his inventions and creations but now Will’s as well, earning him an all expenses paid trip to see the groundbreaking ceremony for the particle accelerator, followed by a Q & A with Harrison Wells and Tess Mercer, all expenses funded by the LuthorCorp. 

Winn is excited but anxious, not wanting to be known as just the son of a villain and staying friendless, but he doesn’t expect much. 

Of the other teens who were invited, Lena Luthor, Ray Palmer, Caitlin Snow, Felicity Smoak, Barbara Gordon, Pamela Isley, Cisco Ramon, Hartley Rathaway, Michael Holt, and Brie Larvan. While he only knew Cisco personally, having become long distance friends after a similar convention in Smallville while having read of a few of the other’s research, but of the new faces to meet, Lena Luthor’s was most exciting. 

Having missed the gathering in Smallville, still getting over the loss of her older brother Lex six months previously, poisoned after attempting to cure himself of his worsening leukemia. He couldn’t explain it, but through her inventions and scientific papers, he had started to fall a little bit in love with the girl, hoping to at least talk about her newest invention or even just to introduce himself. 

With the hole already in his heart at the loss of his blonde savior, he hopes to see Lena soon.

Meanwhile, 

A new adventure awaits for Ray Palmer, genius, boy scout, caring friend and lonely twin. But hopefully for Ray, this was about to change. The groundbreaking ceremony for the future Particle Accelerator had drawn attention from all over the world, but Ray had been one of the lucky group of teens that had been selected to travel to Central City, not only for the groundbreaking ceremony but also a Q & A with Harrison Wells and Tess Mercer. It was all expenses paid, it was all expenses paid, but with his parents permission, he had asked that he be allowed on the trip but pay his own way, to allow a student with less financial resources to get to enjoy the trip as well and the professor from his school had readily agreed. 

Despite his love of science however, he was most excited for the opportunity to meet others like himself. His twin Sydney had been pulling further and further away, almost from the womb and now, as they were growing into adults, the bond had become toxic to them both. Sydney wanted nothing to do with the ‘nerdy’ brother who loved aliens, science and stories of far away and impossible lands, while Ray could no longer tolerate the ignorant bully, one who hurt and stole from others as a part of himself. But, hopefully, after the coming weekend, he could leave that all behind. 

Until his parents make an announcement. To keep fairness between the boys, Ray would still go to Central City but with his family in a separate hotel so Sydney could see the World Champions matches nearby, wanting to watch his favourite boxer, Wildcat. His parents allow Ray the possibility of inviting the fellow winners of the contest to come back with him as well, hoping to encourage the awkward teen to expand his social circle. 

Soon the day comes, and from the moment all teens meet outside the future Star Labs, their world is changed forever.


End file.
